Elliot Swann (Regime)
Admiral Elliot Swann is a calm commanding officer of the UGSF battleship Hannibal, and father of GTVA pilot Brigid Swann and Hellcat Squadran member Shannon Swann. During the First Battle of TRAPPIST-1, he was an overseer of the combined UGSF-GTVA operation to retake TRAPPIST-1g and apprehend Hester Shaw and her allies, and to dismantle her Regime. However, the Hannibal and his entire crew were decimated by the efforts of Hester and the combined Shivan-UIMS forces. Biography Elliot Swann was the fleet admiral of the UGSF fleet assigned to the TRAPPIST-1 System. Like all enlisted officers of the UGSF, Swann worked with his counterparts at the Galactic Terran-Vasudan Alliance, Coalition and the Army of Light. Rise of Hester's Regime Receiving reports of the death of Elexis Sinclaire and the attacks on HardCorps on TRAPPIST-1e, he expressed concerns that Hester Shaw and her Regime posed a threat to democracy, freedom and decency in TRAPPIST-1 and in neighboring systems. After the disappearance of the Dragoon J2 Leila George and its commanding officer Claire Fontanelli, Swann proposed sending UGSF ships to TRAPPIST-1 in order to investigate both the Leila's disappearance and Hester's rise in power. Swann and along with several officers from the GTVA, Coalition and Army of Light traveled to TRAPPIST-1g where he confronted Hester and advised her of stopping her tyrannical reign, stating that the people of TRAPPIST-1 must be allowed to follow their own path without interference. But when Hester asked if this how the GTVA, Coalition and Army of Light left Oak Island on TRAPPIST-1g to its own independence and inevitable attack without help, Swann was completely silent on the matter until stating that the people there doomed themselves. His answer enraged Hester, who called out on the officers' responsibility after choosing to doom TRAPPIST-1g, and demanded Swann to leave TRAPPIST-1. Seeing that there is no hope of convincing Hester, Swann ordered all UGSF ships stationed at TRAPPIST-1 to leave the system, followed by those under GTVA, Coalition and the Army of Light. Upon returning to Gaia, Swann found some dissenting officers confronting the UGSF leadership and arguing for Hester's actions on TRAPPIST-1g, claiming she was just standing up to "big people" like Elexis. He countered that the girl he confronted on TRAPPIST-1g was not acting such, but the officers reminded the Admiral of the UGSF's involvement in a series of events involving Elexis and SinTEK, causing him to assert that the UGSF did not involve in that. The dissenting officers tried to convince them that Hester had killed criminals but Swann reminded him that innocents had also been killed before he asked the officers of the aliens Hester had been purported to be in contact with. They claimed that TRAPPIST-1g's people needed allies, though the Admiral reiterated that Hester was attracting aliens. They called Swann out for this hypocrisy and tried to bring up more of the good Hester was trying to realize and implement, but Swann then thanked the officers for their input and dismissed them. Swann then considered ordering a deployment of their forces to apprehend Hester in conjunction with the Galactic Terran-Vasudan Intelligence and Special Operations Command. He called Lieutenant Liam Burke, after having transferred there, before them, assigning him and a team of SOC operatives to go to TRAPPIST-1g in a UGSF vessel Neurotic Velocity and apprehend Hester. When they heard news of TRAPPIST-1 being seceded from the United Galaxy, Swann and the gathered high-ranking officers were discussing the status of the SOC team sent to TRAPPIST-1g to apprehend Hester. They were shocked to learn that they had received nothing from the team over the past few months, with Swann admitting that something happened to them. Before the discussion could heat up, Lieutenant Paul Serene showed up. Swann questioned the presence of the Shivans and the Unknown Intellectual Mechanized Species, which formed an unlikely, unholy alliance with Hester's Regime after Serene said that he was attacked by Shivan ships patrolling the system. Though this troubled the officers in attendance, Swann realized this was the reason TRAPPIST-1 had seceded, the Shivans having somehow found the means to direct their puppet without knowing they were there. Realizing the urgency, Swann led the combined UGSF, GTVA, Coalition and the Army of Light into battle against Hester's Regime forces, the Shivans and the UIMS, onboard the Hannibal. This battle would be known as the First Battle of TRAPPIST-1, the first battle of the Regime War. The war begins He made his presence in the battle known when he saved the pilot's life by ordering his crew to fire their main batteries at the lead Ravana, destroying it within seconds. A wave of Shivan fighters and bombers appeared to make a bombing run on the Hannibal but Swann had its defenses and its fighter escorts to deal with them. Swann then ordered the crew to take the ship to intervene to save the capital ship of the GTVA from immediate destruction by the [[HRBs Jenny Haniver|HRBs Jenny Haniver]]. Swann sent a transmission to the commanding officers of the Jenny Haniver, Tom and Hester, that the latter had done enough damage and the UGSF, GTVA, Coalition and the Army of Light would allow her to do no longer. He then ordered every fighter, Dragoon and bomber to destroy the battleship's hangars and the engines, before using Chronon abilities to time-blast every section of the ship, knocking the Jenny Haniver out of action, forcing Hester out for the time being. Swann took a moment to observe the war between the combined UGSF, GTVA, Coalition and Army of Light fleets and the Shivan-UIMS forces before ordering an all out attack that obliterated all nearby vessels. The Hannibal and his battlegroup continued to wipe out Shivans and UIMS forces when the ship was attacked by Regime elite fighter-bombers backed by a Regime frigate. As the elite fighters attempted to make a bombing run, Swann ordered the crew to pulverize every fighter before destroying them, while the frigate was destroyed by a concentrated fire by Army of Light and GTVA vessels under the command of Jesse Faden and his daughter Brigid. The Admiral then continued to fight by Paul, Hatch, Brigid, Jesse and his battlegroup, single-handedly turning the tide of the war back in their favor. Death Swann continued to issue orders to his battlegroup and his escorts alongside GTVA, Coalition and Army of Light forces when his ship was boarded by Hester, now wearing a Shivan Augmenter/Battlizer Armor, as the High Councillor ruthlessly slaughtered more of his crewmembers, demanding to know if the countless deaths and destruction made the Admiral happy and if they even care at all. Hester used Swann as a decoy to distract several crewmembers and troopers before she killed them. As Hester was distracted, Swann ordered the remaining ships of the UGSF, GTVA, Army of Light and Coalition to retreat. He soon found himself face-to-face with Hester and the Shivans. He made one last plea to Hester to stop her rule, stating that if he were not there when the U4 incident occured, he would have prevented her rise to power. Realizing she was beyond help and was a threat, not just to TRAPPIST-1, but to every star system beyond this one, the Admiral then used his Chronon ability in an attempt to time-blast Hester and the Shivans. The blast knocked both Shivans out, but Hester was completely unaffected. She then snatched Swann by his neck, stunning the Admiral. The enraged despot then pushed Swann towards the bridge console, where she immediately set it to crash into the star. A disbelieving Swann begged for mercy from Hester and pleadingly looked up at her. However Hester roared at the Admiral that she won't let him threaten TRAPPIST-1 or take her home from her again. She swore she would launch an all-out attack on big people running the GTVA, UGSF, Coalition and Army of Light. With that, Hester escaped before the UGSF battleship plunged into the star, incinerating Swann. Legacy Whether or not this perfidious action redeemed him is questionable (indeed, some argued that he was irredeemable), Elliot Swann essentially died a hero. To both his people and the United Galaxy at large, he had become a modern day martyr, and his death inspired the Galaxians to declare a state of total war on Hester's Regime and the patriarchal leaders by the United Galaxy Space Force. Characteristics Personality Elliot presents a calmer personality. Chronon Abilities Like all members of the Swann family, Elliot is identified as a "Shifter", an individual affected by Chronon particles, which allows them to exist and move freely within stutters in time. He could manipulate the Chronon field around him, as well as manipulate and control time itself at will. As a shifter, this ability allows Elliot to become a blur while dashing, presumably moving fast enough outside the a normal time flow. Additionally, he can create shields to protect herself or freeze an isolated pocket of time to halt anything. Elliot's powers allow him to operate within stutters in time; he can pull objects or people also affected by Chronon particles stuck inside the Zero State into his sphere of influence. If the individual or object has not been affected by Chronon particles, he cannot free them from the stutter. Quotes "Why don't you ever give up and help us fight off the Shivans and the UIMS, instead of imposing a rule on your people of TRAPPIST-1? Had I intervened when the U4 incident occurred on TRAPPIST-1e, I would deal with both Sinclaire and Mancini personally." - Admiral Elliot Swann mocking Hester Category:Inferno Regime-Verse